The present invention relates to the field of machine tool accessories, in particular digitally controlled machines, machining centers and adaptable units and workshops and has for its object a boring head adapted to enlarge holes having very rigorous geometric characteristics, by means of a range of bit carriers of the interchangeable slide type.
There exist at present different devices permitting adjusting the selected diameter. However, in these devices, the locking of the assembly elements cannot be carried out by a single gripping means and generally requires several gripping means. Moreover, in devices provided with two bit carriers or slides, the adjustment cannot be carried out as desired from either side and it is impossible to carry out a simultaneous or independent adjustment of the two slides.